Trust Me
by Stardawn19
Summary: Still dealing with the aftermath from "The Price," Kasey undertakes a mission, uncovering a plot that no one saw coming.  This is the 3rd installment of the Uber Series "The Price," and "Famous Last Words." It takes place after chapter 9 of FLW.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer-**_ These characters are my own. I own them, I created them. Any resemblance to a certain warrior or bard is purely accidental. (un-huh)

_**Subtext-**_ What isn't subtext? LOL.

_**Rating-**_ PG-13 or T or violence and language, and possible heavy suggestion.

_**Sequel Alert: This is a sequel to my stories "The Price" and "Famous Last Words, and was written to follow "Famous Last Words." Also, I apologize ahead of time for any continuality (time line) wise for those of you who have read "Famous Last Words." I know there is a conflict and I will fix it, eventually ;). **_

_**Thanks and enjoy. As always feedback is always met with enthusiasm and stimulates more writing!**_

"Trust Me"

Part I

_Kasey_ jumped as the large video screen in her office buzzed to life. She'd been so preoccupied with her programing that the incoming call startled her. After giving herself a moment to settle her rapid heartbeat, she closed her laptop and turned to face the larger screen. Hitting the _Accept_ button, she quickly straightened up when she realized who'd called.

"Good afternoon, Kasey."

"Your Majesty," Kasey returned with a respectful bow of her head and a short Amazon salute in the form of a fist to the chest. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"It's just me and you, Kasey. No need to be so formal."

Kasey grinned at the salt-and-pepper haired woman who was not only her mentor but had also become her friend. "It's good to see you, Diana."

"Good to see you too, Kasey. How's Alex?"

"She's great. Hercules is taking her for a walk as we speak."

Diana chuckled. "I guess you don't take a hundred and ten pound dog for a walk, he takes you." Her tone became more serious as she continued. "Unfortunately, Kasey, this isn't a social call. I have a mission for you, but it's of a personal nature. This should be pretty tame, but I want to make sure that you feel up to a field assignment."

"You know I'm ready. It's been five months since the kidnapping, and I've been cleared by Psych for almost three. The only thing that's been holding me back was you and Alex."

"Only because we both care for you," Diana gently scolded.

"I know." Kasey sighed, her lip turning up into a small pout. "But it's time for me to move on. So tell me about this mission."

Dianna nodded. "You are aware of the incident that my youngest daughter, Hali, was in last year?"

"Of course, I remember. It had to do with one of those new Navy mini-subs they've been testing. Something about it malfunctioning when it was being hoisted up on deck?"

"Yes, that's the short of it. Hali was trapped inside with two other crewmen, the hatch malfunctioned, and they were running low on air. The main cable snapped, and if it wasn't for the quick actions of a certain young lieutenant it would have plunged back into the sea."

"I've seen the specs for the mini-sub, but I don't really see how my expertise could be useful…" Kasey stopped, interrupted, as the queen raised her hand silencing her.

"I'm not looking for your technological expertise this time. I'm more curious about the young lieutenant. I think you may know him. His name is Daniel Alexander."

Kasey suddenly paled. "Yes, I know him, or knew him very well."

-XXX-

_Lieutenant __Daniel Alexander_ clutched a newspaper in one hand and his cane in the other as he hobbled down Olympic Avenue. He gritted his teeth as a cold gust of wind forced his jacket open, trapping itself inside as it danced about his arms and back. Silently he cursed the broken zipper, swearing that if it wasn't the only jacket he owned he would have thrown it away. Pausing for a moment to clutch the jacket closed, he fumbled, dropping the newspaper, and helplessly watched as it tumbled away on the same ice cold breeze. Sighing, he let it go. It was yesterday's paper anyway. Shaking his head in disgust, he resumed his earlier pace and continued on to his goal: a small coffee shop two more blocks down the road.

The bell on the door of Hot Shots jingled, announcing his presence, yet no one seemed to notice as the shop was already packed with customers. Daniel joined the queue, squeezing behind a tall brunette in a gray business suit. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the strong aroma of coffee, mixed with freshly baked pastries, and the tingle of rose-scented perfume coming from the woman in front of him.

Five jingles later, Daniel had progressed to the center of the line. He'd turned the corner and was facing the door when a sixth jingle rang. His eyes suddenly widened in surprise as he recognized the newcomer. It had been years. Her hair was shorter and a bit redder than he remembered, but it was definitely her. He took a step out of line and closer to her. "Kasey?"

She seemed to flinch, perhaps surprised at the mention of her name. Her green eyes looked up, catching his brown. "Danny. Wow, it's been a long time."

"Shoot, Kase! It's good to see you." Daniel tentatively embraced her, relieved when she returned the gesture. "I didn't know you lived out here."

"Yeah, been out here since I left…" Kasey stepped back and gave him a once over, pausing briefly at the cane. "What are you doing in here in L.A.? You on leave?"

"Not exactly. I just got back state-side a few weeks ago. Been staying with my cousin since I was discharged. I didn't want to leave, but seems the Navy don't want no pirates."

Kasey wrinkled her nose in confusion, causing Daniel to laugh. He bent down and knocked on his lower leg, producing a slightly hollow sound. "Not wood, but plastic is just about the same."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Danny. I didn't realize…"

"Nope, that's the point, not supposed to notice. But it's not important."

"Yeah, I suppose…" Kasey replied, getting interrupted by a young girl who handed her a hot chocolate piled high with whipped cream. "Thanks Helen," she nodded, punching in a code on the credit-card machine the young lady offered her. "Do me a favor and get Danny here anything he wants. Put it on my tab."

"No, you don't have to do that."

"It's ok, I know the owner and get a good discount," Kasey winked.

"Ah, well then, thank-ya," Daniel responded, asking Helen for a black decaf and a blueberry muffin. As the girl rushed off to fill the order he looked back at Kasey. "So… how ya been?"

"Good, but listen, I'm sorry, but I'm late for an appointment. It was great seeing you, but I really have to run. Tell ya what though, here's my card. Give me a call. We can get together and have lunch or something."

"Um, sure. I'd like that."

And just like that she was gone. Feeling suddenly empty, Daniel looked down at the card in his hand and ran his thumb over the delicate and slightly embossed script. At least this time she left a number where he could reach her.

-XXX-

_Kasey_ leaned against the cold brick wall around the corner from Hot Shots. She put her hand on her chest. Her heart was beating so fast it was almost making her dizzy. She'd chickened out, given her him card, and ran. Her orders had been simple: make contact, and if he was receptive then to get to know him better, or again, as Diana had put it. Seeing him brought back the old memories – painful memories – of when her grandmother passed and she'd had to step up and take over her clan. Seventeen was too young for that sort of responsibility, hell, so was twenty-nine.

And then there was the surprise with Daniel's leg. She felt a bit of anger rise and wondered why Diana hadn't warned her. Not that it would have mattered to the queen, as Amazons didn't see such things as handicaps, but rather assets. If nothing else, the idea of being powerful women in a man's world had taught them, is that the unexpected is often the best defense, or weapon. They had the ability to look past such things, and as Diana explained, Daniel's expertise was valuable, and that would be true regardless of his physical condition. Not that the queen cared to share exactly what the expertise was, but at least she accomplished the first part of her mission. Now it was up to him, all she had to do is wait for the phone to ring.

-XXX-

_Daniel _managed to wait a full three days before he attempted to call her. It took him another two after that to get up enough nerve to finish the dialing sequence.

"Hello?" a deep but silky female voice answered.

"Ah, Kasey?"

"Who is this?" the voice demanded.

Daniel paused, hearing shuffling and giggling in the background, "My name is Daniel. I'm a friend of Kasey's."

Muffled whispers, followed by more shuffling and giggles, before a slightly out of breath Kasey managed to gain control of her phone. "Danny. Hey! How ya doing?"

"Good, ah, are you ok? Who was that?"

"Me? I'm fine and that was Alex. She was just goofing around." Kasey paused as Daniel heard a muttered _ooouff _followed by a loud _thump. _"Damn it, Herc. Get off."

"Ah, who's Herc?"

Kacey groaned. "Hercules. He's Alex's dog."

"Maybe I should call back."

"No, no, it's ok. They were just leaving."

Daniel smiled. He could almost imagine her pointing to the door and ushering Alex and her beast of a dog out with those fire-emerald-green eyes of hers. "So, I was wondering. That lunch invite, is it still good?"

-XXX-

_Kasey_ sat her in car. She didn't want to go in and go through this… again. When she'd left, she left everything, including him. He wasn't a clan member, and therefore she was forced to sever her connection with him. Ironically, now that Diana was interested in him she could possibly pursue a relationship, but that ship had already sailed. She regretted accepting this mission. They should have sent someone natural, someone who didn't know him.

She opened her cell, stroking it gently, before dialing a familiar number.

It rang and after a moment of silence the voice on the other end asked, "Kasey? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just needed to hear your voice."

"I'm right here. I'm always here when you need me," Alex responded.

Kasey fingered the bracelet on her left wrist. The diamond crested hawk-head matched the one that Alex wore. "No you're not; you're three thousand miles away."

"You sure you are ok? Did something happen? I can be on the next plane…"

"No, don't be silly, Alex. I'm just wallowing in my own self-pity. Wishing I was anywhere but here right now. I mean, what if he asks me what happened?"

"Then you do what you've been trained to do."

"You make it sound so simple."

"It is. Trust your instincts, Kasey. You know I believe you."

"I know." Kasey smiled. "I love you too."

-XXX-

_Daniel_ paced in the foyer of Delia's Deli. Looking down at his watch he realized that she still had fifteen minutes. He felt like an adolescent school boy. After all what did he have to be nervous about? It almost seemed silly now, the effort he'd gone through. He'd gotten a haircut, in an attempt to tame his wild blond curls that he'd allowed to grow a little too long. He'd also bought a new shirt, royal blue, which he hoped was still Kasey's favorite color.

Daniel's head suddenly snapped up, his thoughts interrupted by the opening of the door. His mouth went dry at the vision that entered. He let out a low whistle. "Heaven called. Apparently one of their angels is missing." Dressed in a turquoise sweater, which fashionably slipped slightly off one shoulder, tight black skirt, hitting just above the knee, and spiked leather knee-high boots was his Kasey.

Kasey rolled her eyes. "That line didn't work on me when I was sixteen. You think you would have come up with some new material by now."

"I have," Daniel replied accepting a hug in greeting. He then offered the crook of his arm to her. "Shall we grab a table, ma'am?"

"So formal, but Danny, every time I hear the word 'ma'am,' I keep looking for my mother." Kasey put her arm in his and allowed him to escort her across the room to a booth. She smiled as she settled into the far side.

"Sorry, force of habit," Daniel replied as he slid in across from her. He glanced down at her hands and she crossed them, interlacing her fingers on the table top. The fact that she wasn't wearing a wedding ring was not lost on him. With a smile he asked, "So what's good here?"

"Everything, actually. The Reubens are to die for though."

At first the conversation flowed easily as they exchanged pleasantries, discussing mundane things such as the weather and how the Lakers were doing. They also ordered, but as soon as the drinks were delivered they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Kasey, do you mind if I ask you…"

"What happened?" she finished the sentence for him.

"Actually I was going to ask what you do for a living… but that is a much better question."

Kasey sighed and looked down at her hands. After an awkward moment she said, "All I can say is I'm sorry. I was a stupid kid. I shouldn't have left like I did. I… I had family obligations."

"I don't understand."

"I know and I can't really explain. My grandmother passed away. I had to help settle her affairs and deal with… everything. By the time I got back home, you'd already joined the Navy and shipped out."

"I didn't leave until almost six months later."

She looked down into her drink, stirring the ice around with her straw. "It was a complicated time. All I can say is that I am sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. I would have been there for you…if you would have let me."

"You were always a good friend to me, Danny."

He could only nod as the sandwiches were served.

-XXX-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_See part 1

"Trust Me"

Part 2

_Kasey_ sat in her office, pecking away at her keyboard, as she finished up a new program that she'd been tinkering with. She paused as her thoughts turned to Danny. The rest of their meal had been awkward- to say the least. Toward the end, however, Danny somehow managed to charm her once again. He brought up some of their livelier moments as children and she found herself laughing along with him as he re-told the tales.

Over the last couple of weeks she'd actually enjoyed getting to know him again. He was fun; and a reminder of when her life was simpler. At one time they had been good friends, more than friends actually, and if things would have gone differently she might have even ended up marring him. Things were different back then, simpler.

Her phone suddenly beeped, reminding her that she had a call to make. She closed her program and signed into the PLUTO network to secure a channel. Then, punching in her security codes she dialed into Amazon Headquarters.

"Good afternoon, Athena," Hali greeted on the video screen.

Kasey grinned, "Well, well, if it isn't Princess Pain-in-the-ass. What are you doing, playing secretary today?"

Hali scowled. "You know, I'm not fourteen anymore, and technically I am your superior."

"And you know I've never been one for technicalities," Kasey teased back. "But I do have an appointment with your mother."

"I know, something came up and she's in a meeting. I've been expecting your call in her stead." When Kasey didn't respond right away, Hali groaned. "For someone who's not much for technicalities you're sure a stickler for protocol. Gamma-Alpha-Beta 12-8-8-7."

Accepting the password, Kasey gave a short nod. "Ok, I'll transmit the file I've complied on Lt. Alexander. It includes everything from bank statements to his physical therapy schedule."

"Great," Hali responded. "So, how is Danny doing?"

Kasey raised an eyebrow at the informal way Hali referred to Daniel. She knew there were only a handful of people that he'd let call him by his nick-name. Of course it made sense, they'd served together, but she couldn't help but feel a little odd at the casualness of the princess. "He's doing well, adjusting to life after the Navy and back as a civilian."

"Hopefully that won't be a problem for long."

"Diana has made a decision on him, without seeing the data?"

"Well, yours isn't the only opinion that she's been considering."

"Oh really? Hali, if I didn't know any better I'd say you have a crush on Daniel."

Hali blushed. "It's more than a crush, it's mutual, or it was… before the incident. I'm not sure what happened; he refused to talk to me afterwards. I mean, I can understand if he wanted to break it off, but I feel like I owe him. He did save my life. And I thought if he could feel useful again, maybe we'd have a chance."

Kasey nodded. "I understand. And I agree, that's what he's missing, a purpose."

"So he has your recommendation then?"

"Of course," Kasey smiled. "And my blessing. Nothing would make me happier than to see him happy."

Hali beamed. "Me too."

"So, do you have orders for me then?"

"Mother has to make her final decision, but unless you found something in his file, we should be ready to move on to the test phase," Hali responded.

"Great and I suppose Queen Diana will want me to do that as well?"

"Well I can't do it, so you're the most likely candidate. Got any prospects for a site?"

"Actually next Saturday he's supposed to come with me to the flea market at the Rose Bowl."

"Perfect. I'll tell Mother and we'll be touch."

-XXX-

_Daniel_ was walking on air. His heart felt lighter, and for the first time in a long time he had a reason to get out of bed in the morning. Even his leg, which still gave him phantom pains from time to time, was forgotten as he focused on his plans for the day. Since lunch at the deli, almost two weeks ago, he and Kasey had gone to see a movie, met twice for coffee at Hot Shots, and talked on the phone several times.

He had found out that Kasey worked in the entertainment industry. Specifically, she was a lyricist, and by judging the car that she drove, and the way that she dressed, she was rather good at it. Not that any of that mattered to him; she'd always been more financially blessed then he was. The important thing was that he knew that she cared for him, and he definitely was feeling something for her. It was only a matter of time before he'd be able to show her just how deep his feelings went.

Today, Kasey was taking him on an adventure that she dubbed "antiquing." He couldn't fathom why someone would purposely buy old, beat-up things, when someone like Kasey could afford anything she wanted, but if it made her happy he was willing to try. They'd agreed to meet at the front gate of the Rose Bowl, where a monthly flee market was held.

Kasey had already beaten him to the gate. She had her back to him, and was talking on her cell phone. She was simply dressed in blue jeans and a light pink T-shirt, which as she turned made him smile; for he noticed it had a retro picture of Wonder Woman on it. Kasey always had a strange fascination with comic turned television character, and seeing the image brought back fond memories. She looked up and seeing him, waved him over. As he came closer he was able to catch the tail end of her conversation.

"I miss you too. I'll see you on Wednesday. Yeah, Yeah… looking forward to it." Kasey closed her cell and gave him a wide grin. "Mornin', Danny. Beautiful day today."

"Not half as beautiful as you are though."

Kasey blushed. "You shouldn't say such things."

"Not even if it's true?"

Kasey gave him a playful shove. "Come on, before all the good stuff is gone."

Daniel followed Kasey up and down the aisles. He watched her work as she paused at one booth or another, inquiring about the occasional old book, or table, or chair. After a while, however, the novelty wore off and he found his attention start to waiver. "Hey, Kase…is there something in particular you are looking for? Maybe I could help."

"Sure, I'm looking for some sort of largish furniture piece that Alex can restore. It's for charity though, so it needs to be something solid."

"Charity?" Daniel asked as he opened a drawer to a dresser and then closed it again.

"Yeah, every year we have this big gala for the Delos Sanctuary. It's a women's shelter that we sponsor. It's really more my pet charity then hers, but adding her celebrity helps bring in the big bucks."

Daniel stopped. "What do you mean celebrity?"

Kasey caught Daniel's look of confusion and replied, "You really don't know?" Getting a shake of his head for an answer she elaborated, "Alexis Drake. She's my partner. I thought everyone knew that."

Daniel's face paled. "Partner…" Suddenly it made sense. "… please tell me you mean that you work together."

"Yes we do work together, but she's my partner in every sense of the word."

"So you're a les… les…"

"Lesbian, you can say it, Daniel. It's not a dirty word."

"But… we went to prom together. Hell we made out in the back of my dad's Chevy.

"That was a long time ago, Danny. Things change. I'm not the same person I used to be."

Daniel was quiet for a long moment as he digested what he'd felt since he had first talked to Alex on the phone. Something was off, and now he felt like an idiot.

"Danny, I understand if you want to leave…"

"No, you don't understand. But that's ok. I'm happy for you Kase, I really am. It's just a shock, that's all. I'm mean, well she's huge. It's not every day you find out your childhood sweetheart is dating a rock and roll legend."

"I don't know about legend," Kasey scoffed. "Seriously, she's a normal person, Danny. It's not a big deal."

"It's amazing. You know my little cousin is a big fan. Has a wall of posters all across her dorm wall. Think I could get something autographed to send to her?"

Kasey grinned. "I'm sure Alex would be delighted to do something special for her. In fact…" Kasey was suddenly interrupted as she was roughly pushed from behind as a man wearing a dark sweatshirt grabbed her purse and took off running down the aisle. Kasey stood stunned for a moment, before she sprang into action. Daniel ended up grabbing empty air as she took off in hot pursuit of the man.

-XXX-

_Kasey_ dodged around a couple that was holding hands as she continued her pursuit of the man**. "**Damn it," she cursed realizing that the test had started early. She scooted around an older lady and a small child as she turned the corner, following the man down the longer side aisle. The test wasn't supposed to begin for at least another half hour. And what kind of test was this anyways? It's not like Daniel could chase the guy down.

She hadn't been given specifics on test, being told they wanted a genuine reaction from her to better judge Daniel, but this seemed to be a little on the dramatic side. As she sidestepped around a wagon carrying a palm tree, she realized that perhaps the test wasn't just for Daniel's sake. Perhaps it was a test of her as well. It wouldn't be unheard of, being her first field assignment back. Perhaps the queen wanted to see how she'd react under pressure as well. Something in her gut was telling her that something wasn't totally adding up, but now that the test had begun, she knew had to let it run its course and see how it played out.

-XXX-

_Daniel_ stood in shock he watched Kasey disappear around the corner. Knowing that she was probably already out of earshot, he didn't bother yelling. Instead he focused his fear, and the rush of adrenaline it was providing, to follow her as fast as he could muster. He let out a string of inaudible curses, ignoring the pain in his knee as he struggled to maintain balance. It was impossible for him to run, and nearly as impossible to move quicker than his normal hobble, but the drive to catch up to Kasey kept him going. He turned the first corner, just seeing her disappear once more at the far end. He continued to press himself, finally making it past the end of the aisle, then around the snack bar, past the bathrooms, and around another corner. Once there, he stopped, coming face to face with a chain link fence. He shook the fence violently, knowing there was no way he'd be able to scale it without the use of his leg.

"Kasey!" he yelled, hoping that she'd hear him and stop her pursuit. He was about to yell again, when a hand clamped over his mouth and he felt a smaller body press against his back. Only the recognition of her voice hissing sharply in his ear and commanding silence kept him from attacking. He turned slowly, meeting her eyes as she removed her hand

"Have you lost your mind?" he whispered. "What do you think …"

"Shhh… he's gonna hear you. See that dumpster? He's behind it."

Daniel's eyes followed Kasey's to the dumpster and then back to Kasey. "Please Kase, think about this. Let's just call the police."

"Not enough time. Danny, listen, I want you to stay here. You have to trust me…" Kasey let her sentence linger as the man in the dark sweatshirt poked his head up, surveying the area. Kasey grabbed Daniel's shirt and pulled them both back, against a wall, and out of the man's line of sight. "Just stay here." And with those words she slipped back around the corner. Before Daniel could stop her, she once again disappeared.

Daniel heard the jingle of the metal fence rattle as Kasey scaled it. Peering back around the corner he saw her making her way along one of the walls and up toward the dumpster. Determined to do everything he could to keep her from getting hurt, he began following the length of the fence looking for a way to get over it. As luck would have it, just on the other side of the next building was a maintenance truck with a ladder strapped to the side.

He unstrapped the ladder and laid it carefully against the fence. He tossed his cane over, watching it land with a thump and then turned his attention to the ladder. It took a bit of trial and error, but eventually through a hybrid form of leaning and hopping, he was able to balance enough to scale it. Using his arms to brace his weight, he let himself tumble over the other side with a muffled grunt as he balanced on his one good leg.

He checked on Kasey's progress, and saw that she'd not only engaged the man, but had taken a step back and had her hands up in front of her. Daniel could only see the man's head, but the posture was familiar, and he knew that the man had a gun. He grabbed the cane, and with every bit of energy he could muster headed in her direction. The man looked up, surprised to see Daniel coming. He twisted, and Daniel could see the metallic glint of the gun as it caught the sunlight. Daniel realized there was no time; he was too close. Daniel went down pushing all of his weight into the dumpster. It moved – hard and crashed into the man. The gun clattered to the ground as the man grunted in pain.

Kasey made a dive for the gun, but so did the man. By the time Daniel made it around to the other side of the dumpster, Kasey and the man were struggling for control. Kasey managed to elbow the man in the nose, but he returned the favor with a knee to her stomach. She grunted, her body recoiling at the blow, giving the man enough play to get a handle on the gun. Daniel pounced on the man, but he was a fraction of a second too late. The gun suddenly discharged. The man pushed Daniel off and on to Kasey. Kasey met his eyes, her hand raised slightly to touch his chest as Daniel felt the hot stickiness of her blood soak through his shirt.

-XXX-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **_See part 1

"Trust Me"

Part 3

Trust me. He remembered hearing those words when they were seven and climbed up into the big oak in her front yard, just before he fell and broke his wrist. He remembered those words when he and Kasey were twelve, just before the computer lab caught on fire. He even remembered when they were fifteen and she said them when they took his older brother's jeep for a joy ride, before it ended up in Lysander's pond. She'd used those words many times, and every time he foolishly believed her. "It's time to trust me now, Kase. You'll pull through this, I know you will," he whispered.

"How is she?" a female voice asked.

The words startled Daniel. He hadn't heard anyone else enter the room. A tall woman with long dark hair stood in the doorway. She crossed the room, and pulled chair along the other side of Kasey's bed. She laid her leather jacket over the edge of the chair and pushed her sunglasses up on top of her head. Sitting down, she took Kasey's hand her in own and nuzzled it against her cheek for a moment before she brought it to her lips with a gentle kiss.

She then looked up at Daniel, who was momentarily stunned, as a pair of the bluest eyes he'd ever seen bore into him. "Well?"

"You're Alexis Drake, aren't you?" The blue eyes narrowed, making Daniel suddenly very uncomfortable. "We… we think she's going to be fine. She just got out of surgery 'bout an hour ago. She hasn't woken up yet, but the doctor told me everything went well."

Alex nodded. Daniel waited for her to say something more, but she remained silent. After a few moments Alex released Kasey's hand. She got up and left the room, returning a few minutes later with a chart in her hand. She resumed her seat and starting to browse through it.

"Is that Kasey's chart? Ma'am, I don't think you should be looking at that," Daniel said.

Alex raised an eyebrow, and continued to read over the chart. "And why is that?"

"That's private. I don't think she'd…"

"What do you know about her?" Alex suddenly snapped. "What do you know about what she'd want or not want?"

Daniel swallowed, not sure why Alex seemed so angry at him, but his attention was suddenly drawn to Kasey, who moaned and opened her eyes.

"Hey, honey. How ya feeling?" Alex asked, putting the chart aside, and picking up Kasey's hand again.

Kasey muttered something which didn't sound like English, to which Alex only smiled. Kasey then blinked and managed a half-smile at Alex. "Ugh, please tell me it's not Wednesday already."

Alex chuckled. "You're making it really hard for me to stay mad at you."

"Good," Kasey mumbled closing her eyes once again.

-XXX-

_Kasey's_ eyes were blurry as she woke up again. She could tell by the dimness in the room and the lack of light coming from the window that it was dark outside. She'd been asleep for several hours. As her vision cleared, so did her memories, and with those memories so did bits and pieces of conversations that has transpired over the last several hours. She knew that Daniel and Alex had agreed to take turns watching over her, each making sure that one of them was present before the other stepped out of the room. But she felt and an uneasiness between them, and realized from what she knew of both of them, Alex had probably picked up on Danny's attraction to her. It was probably best that they avoided each other until she was able to explain.

"Hey, Green Eyes," Alex greeted her. "How ya feeling?"

Kasey managed a smile. "Much better waking up and seeing your baby blues."

"Un huh, usually flattery will get you everywhere, but I'm still quite upset with you Kasey Melinda Greyson."

Kasey winced at the use of her full name. "Still that upset, huh?"

"You expected me not to be? Damn it, Kasey, I know it was your gun. It's a rookie mistake carrying it in your purse like that. I expected more from you."

Kasey frowned; she wasn't used to being scolded like this. She was usually the one doing the scolding, but upon reflection she deserved it. Alex was right. She shouldn't have had a loaded gun, and she shouldn't have had it in her purse, but since her kidnapping, she'd taken to carrying one, and was reluctant to be without some sort of protection.

"Twice now," Alex continued. "Twice, I've almost lost you… in what five month?"

Kasey's heart almost broke at the mournful turn in her partner's voice. "Alex, I know that sorry isn't enough, but I am. I am sorry. I should've realized it wasn't part of the test. I knew when he turned my gun on me, but by then it was too late."

"Too late… too late? Gods, Kasey! I swear sometimes I don't know whether I should spank you or kiss you."

"Oh, can I watch?" a new voice asked. Alex and Kasey both looked up to see a smirking Hali leaning against the door jam. With her short stature and blonde hair she could have easily been mistaken for one of Kasey's relatives. She had her long hair pulled back into a simple pony-tail, and the ripped jeans and black MetallicaT-shirt she wore made her look much younger than her twenty-four years.

Alex rolled her eyes as Kasey snorted. "Well if it isn't Princess Pain-in-the-ass, and in the flesh too," Kasey commented.

"Yeah, well. Not my ass on the line this time. Mother's not too happy with you right now, Kasey." Hali paused as she moved into the room and closer to Kasey's bed. "Good news though, they caught the perpetrator. He's being held by local police. And no, you can't interrogate him, Alex. I already asked."

Kasey chuckled, getting a glare from Alex. "Ah, come on, honey. You can have the next one that takes a shot at me."

"That's not even funny," Alex scolded.

"I know. Sorry… I couldn't resist." Kasey smiled and then winced as she tried to reposition herself. She looked down, and for the first time examined the bandage on her side. Realizing that she hadn't been given any details about it yet, she asked, "How bad is it anyways?"

"You're lucky," Alex responded. "It doesn't look like any permanent damage was done. Bullet entered your gut, grazed a kidney, and lodged itself in the muscle near your spine. Another half inch and you could have been paralyzed." Alex continued, pausing to let her words sink in.

Kasey frowned and looked from Alex over to Hali, suddenly getting a sinking feeling in her gut. "Alex, where did Danny go?"

"I think to get some coffee, why?" Alex answered.

"He's here? Crap! Why didn't you tell me? I need to get outta here." Hali headed toward the door.

"Wait. I'll distract him." Alex offered, rising from her chair.

Hali nodded and turned toward the door again, only to come face to face with a familiar pair of brown eyes.

"Hali?" Daniel asked. "What are you... what's going on? Kasey?"

"Danny," Hali said, taking a step closer to him.

Daniel's eyes drifted from Hali's, seeking out an answer at they locked onto Kasey's.

Kasey's heart suddenly leaped into her throat as she saw the pain and betrayal in Daniel's eyes. "Danny, let me explain…" she started, but was too late. Daniel had already turned and fled the room.

-XXX-

_Daniel_ had lost track of time as he sat on a step inside in the stairwell. He meant to leave the hospital, but couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead he'd found this stairwell, a windowless hollow room furnished only by echoes, which at the moment was very appropriately reflected how he felt in his own heart.

He left Kasey's room confused and feeling betrayed. He'd overheard just enough of the conversation to figure out that he'd been set up. He didn't understand why, or how Hali was involved, or how she knew Kasey, but he felt like everyone he'd ever trusted had just betrayed him. Frist he'd lost his leg, then Hali, and then his life in the Navy. He'd lost everything that mattered to him. When he found Kasey he'd also rediscovered hope, but now he'd lost her too. They had been friends – best friends, but now he was second guessing everything.

The door on the floor above him opened, and shut again. He didn't hear any footsteps, yet he knew he wasn't alone. Alex came and sat on the step next to him. He looked at her, through the corner of his eye. Earlier, in Kasey's room, he hadn't noticed the ripple of muscle on her arms, or the sense of power that seemed to radiate off her. If he hadn't been so lost in his own world of remorse he might have had the common sense to be wary of her.

"Kasey send you? Or was it Hali?"

"They are both worried about you, but I came to apologize," Alex responded.

"No need. You didn't do anything you need to apologize for."

"I did, and I do. I was rude to you. When I found out you told the hospital you were her fiancé, well quite frankly it pissed me off. I assumed you were trying to seduce Kasey."

"I was," Daniel admitted.

Alex stiffened, and Daniel felt a cold rush of fear run through him. Like a tiger, suddenly tensing to spring on a kill, so was Alex focused on Daniel. Suddenly his common sense seemed to flood back into him and he hastened to explain, "I swear, until this afternoon I didn't know she was with anyone. If I had, I would have never… I'm not that sort of person."

"I find that hard to believe," Alex scoffed. "We have both been very open with our relationship and with the media."

"I've spent the vast majority of the last thirteen years of my life out at sea. It's not like I've had a ton of exposure to the media. And, for the record, that's not why I told them I was her fiancé. When she came in I was terrified, and they would only give information to family members. I had to know what was going on."

Alex took a moment, letting out a long slow breath before she responded. "Kasey told me that you tried to stop her and that if you hadn't interfered when you did, it could have been much worse. She said the guy had the gun on her point blank. She could have been killed."

Daniel shrugged. "I didn't do anything anyone wouldn't have done."

"I don't agree. It takes someone special to be willing to risk their life for someone else like that." Alex waited, but Daniel remained silent; the compliment had caught him off guard and he wasn't sure how to respond. "We've looked at your records. This isn't the first time that you've put your life on the line for someone else," she continued making a slight gesture toward his cane. "Your file is spotless, and that commendation from Admiral Peabody was very impressive."

Daniel grimaced. "I didn't know that civilians have access to military records."

"They don't," Alex smirked.

"Then how?"

"Let's just say that I have friends in high places."

"I don't understand."

"I know, but perhaps I'm not the best one to explain. Come with me back to Kasey's room."

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Daniel, as far as I'm concerned, you saved Kasey's life and for that I'll always be grateful to you. I'm not going to force you to come with me, but I will tell you this, if you don't come back you'll always regret it. Kasey and Hali both care about you, give them a chance to explain."

-XXX-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **_See part 1

"Trust Me"

Part 4

_Kasey_ glanced at the clock on the wall. Alex had been gone for a long time. Daniel had probably left, and she knew had blown not only her mission, but her friendship with him and probably with Hali as well. She glanced over at the princess who was currently studying the view of the parking lot out the room's only window.

A Code 13 had been called an hour ago when they discovered that Kasey had made the 7 o'clock news. Because Kasey's mission was involving Amazon business, damage control teams had been called in, to monitor and minimize any exposure. Once the media got ahold of story like this is was difficult to keep it from getting out of hand. It only took one person to say something wrong and the situation could get a lot worse.

There were both uniformed police and undercover officers positioned throughout the hospital including a pair of Amazons, dressed as uniformed police, stationed outside Kasey's door. Since the Code, Hali had been busy on the phone, and in person, as Kasey's room had become a sort of pseudo-headquarters for their efforts. She'd also spread the word to find Alex and Daniel, but so far has been unsuccessful in locating either one.

"Ma'am?" one of the uniformed sisters from the door interrupted, "We've found them. They are being escorted back to the room."

"Great," Hali responded, turning away from the window. "You ready for this, Kase?"

"No. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No," Hali shook her head, "but we don't really have much of a choice, especially now."

"Hali, I want you to know that I'm sorry about all this…"

"Don't be sorry…"

"Just improve," Alex finished the familiar Amazon saying.

Kasey and Hali both turned toward the door, seeing Alex and a nervous looking Daniel hovering next to her. Alex put her arm around Daniel, encouraging him into the room as Hali crossed the room, pausing for a moment to order that they not be disturbed, before she shut the door.

-XXX-

_Daniel_ and Alex had been startled by a police officer as they exited the stairwell. The officer had a quick discussion with Alex about something concerning a "Code 13," which Alex responded to with irritation and a string of curses. Daniel kept silent, realizing that there was much more going on than it seemed. Alex had promised him answers, but had also made it clear and it was Kasey and Hali that would be providing them.

Upon entering Kasey's room, he was once again surprised, but this time it was at Hali's actions. She was unmistakably in control. He knew and order when he heard it, and it was clear the officers outside of the door and the one that escorted them up were subordinate to her. He watched as Alex sat on the end of Kasey's bed, leaving the two chairs in the room open. His eyes then locked with Hali's as he waited.

"Danny, please sit," Hali invited.

Daniel shifted, putting more pressure on his good leg. "I'd rather stand."

Hali sighed and settled into one of the empty chairs as Kasey spoke. "Daniel, please. Trust me; this will be easier if you sit down. We need to talk."

Daniel rolled his eyes muttering, "Trust me," but moved to the empty chair as Kasey requested. He crossed his arms over his chest. "So talk."

"Danny," Hali started, "What we are about to tell you can never leave this room. I need your word that our secret is safe with you."

"I can't believe that you'd even ask me that. You know the kind of clearance that I've had. We've worked together on more than one top-security operation together. I know how to keep a secret."

Hali smiled. "I know, which is the only reason why I feel safe sharing this with you."

"Ok, so spill it already," Daniel pressed.

"Kasey and I, we are Amazons."

"Um, like Wonder Woman?"

Kasey giggled, causing both Hali and Alex to smile. "Not quite," Kasey corrected. "At least as far as I know, we haven't perfected the invisible plane yet."

"And obviously you're no good at deflecting bullets either," Daniel added with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, well, I forgot to wear my silver gauntlets today," Kasey replied. "Seriously though, I'm not a television character, but Hali is not kidding. We really are Amazons."

"Ok, so you belong to a club or something. I still don't understand what this has to do with me," Daniel replied.

"It's much more than a club…" Hali started defensibility.

"Hali, maybe we should start at the beginning and tell him the story," Kasey interrupted.

"Fine. Be my guest," Hali gestured to Kasey.

Kasey nodded. "Ok, the short version. It was a little over two thousand year ago, about the time of Caesar. Under his rule the Romans had hunted the Amazon Nation almost to extinction. It was at this time that our Nation was blessed with a great queen, who was the chosen of Artemis, our patron goddess. She united the few remaining tribes and led us from Greece, to a new land, here in America.

"Over time we settled here, influencing the Native American population and eventually the foundation of a new society, not coincidentally, with many of the same ideals from our native Greece," Kasey added with a wink.

"You're serious?' Daniel asked.

"As a loaded gun," Kasey replied, getting three frowns from her audience. "Eh, too soon?"

"Kasey…" Alex warned.

"Ok, ok. Yes, I'm serious. We belong to one of the largest and longest lasting spy networks ever created. The Amazons and our 'brother' organization PLUTO is the driving force behind North American politics, and well almost any major industry you can imagine."

"I've heard of PLUTO, in passing. Some of the projects I've worked on had parts listed under PLUTO. I assumed it was a code name," Daniel answered.

"I know. Who do you think was authorizing the projects?" Hali asked. "And I suppose this is good time to tell you, I never was, nor have I ever been a member of the U.S. Navy."

Daniel shook his head. "So this whole time you were lying to me? Where you just playing with my feelings too, like some big game? Who are you, anyway? Is your name even Hali?"

Hali frowned. "No, it's not like that. I cared for you, Danny, I still do… very much."

"Then why? After the accident, why didn't you come and see me?"

"I tried. They told me you didn't want to see me," Hali responded.

Daniel stood, his face suddenly flushing with anger. "Who told you that? I never said that."

Hali also stood. "Charlotte and Sasha, wait it was Keyton! Damn it, I'm going to kill her. This makes perfect sense now. I'm betting she's even responsible for this mess," she added pointing to Kasey's wound. "And probably the Code 13 as well, I bet she tipped off the media."

Alex rose from the bed, her anger rising with her movement. "Are you saying that your sister is to blame, for all of this?"

Hali nodded. "It makes sense now, all of it." She sat back down, putting her head in her hands. "The next day, after the accident, Keyton showed up. I'd spent the whole night at Danny's side. He was unconscious, and I wanted to be there when he woke up. I left him to talk to her. When I tried to come back, he was yelling and Sasha and Charlotte, my personal guards, told me he didn't want to see me.

"She must have gotten to them, bribed them somehow. How could I have been so blind? I was so distraught I let Keyton talk me into leaving. I'm so sorry, Danny." Hali felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Daniel standing over her.

"I don't remember anything during those first few days. In fact, those first weeks were a total blur. I was so pumped full of morphine and anti-depressants I didn't know which way was up, much less who was there. But when I did ask about you, it was Charlotte who told me that you'd left and you didn't want anything to do with a useless cripple."

"I would never, ever, say anything like that," Hali responded. "Damn it, I love you."

Daniel reached down, taking one of Hali's hands and guiding her up, off the chair and into his embrace. "I love you too, Hali"

Hali hugged him close for a moment before she pulled away. "Sasha came home with me, but Charlotte stayed on ship. She contacted me almost daily for several weeks, always telling me that you wanted nothing to do with me. I kept hoping that it was just the drugs or the shock from losing your leg, but after a while, when you still didn't respond I finally ordered Charlotte to return home. I had no idea that she was lying to me."

"Where are Sasha and Charlotte now, and for that matter, where is Keyton?" Kasey asked.

"Sasha transferred from my service about a month after I got back. We sent her back to the Navy to finish overseeing the Mini-Subs. Charlotte also left my service. She was offered a promotion, by my sister." Hali ground her teeth. "Keyton should be at Headquarters with Mother."

"Maybe you should give your mother a call," Alex suggested.

"No, I have a better idea. Daniel, ever been to South Dakota?"

"What's in South Dakota?"

"Mt. Rushmore, also known as Amazon Headquarters." Getting a confused look from Daniel, Hali elaborated, "What better place for Amazon Headquarters then literally inside the heads of some of the greatest _men_ in U.S. History? Besides I can't think of a better way to get Keyton's attention then to show up there, with you."

Daniel smiled. "I'd like very much to accompany you."

Hali then turned to Alex, "I can trust you to keep an eye on the Goddess of Wisdom here?"

"Of course," Alex returned, smiling at the play on Kasey's code name. "And do me a favor. Tell your sister and anyone that she might try to use to retaliate for this, that they better think twice about it. As far as I'm concerned you and Daniel are now under my personal protection."

"Thank you." Hali nodded, blinking back the sudden tears from the sincerity in Alex's words. There were very few in the world that could rival Alex's skills and anyone who crossed her was guaranteed not to remain breathing for very long. "I'll leave the guards at the door. The Code 13 is still in effect. They will follow your orders."

Alex nodded her understanding. "Better get going, Princess."

"Princess?" Daniel asked looking at Hali.

"Um, did I forget to mention that part? We can talk on the way. Ever been in an F-16?"

"Don't those only seat two?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah," Hali grinned. "Let's go."

-XXX-


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **_See part 1

"Trust Me"

Part 5

_Kasey _waited as Alex pulled up another chair and they both settled in front of the video screen in Alex's office. Kasey had been released from the hospital just two days ago. She was feeling much better, but because the after effects of the abdominal surgery, was still having a little trouble navigating stairs. She would have preferred to be in her own office, but climbing two flights of stairs to get to the attic was currently inconceivable.

It had been a week since the shooting and almost that long since she'd touched anything more electronic than the television remote. Insisting that she rest, Alex had even denied her access to her phone, so she hadn't even been able to check her e-mail. That had been a contention point between them, but one that Kasey had conceded on, mostly because she didn't have any other choice, but also because Alex made up for it by lavishing her with extra attention.

Glad to once again be touching a keyboard, Kasey signed on to the PLUTO network, securing a channel, before dialing into Amazon Headquarters.

"Athena, Eris," Hali greeted both Kasey and Alex by their code names.

"Princess Hali, playing secretary again?" Kasey teased.

"Yeah, well. I've been waiting for your call," Hali replied as she motioned for someone to come closer.

Both Kasey and Alex smiled as Daniel appeared behind Hali. "It's good to see they didn't shoot you on sight," Alex commented.

Daniel chuckled. "It was touch and go for a moment. Hali failed to inform me how rare it is to have a male around here. But I think the Amazons have gotten over the initial shock."

"After I threatened to tar and feather anyone who got in his way," Hali interjected. "But I wanted to talk to both of you before Mother did. Give you an update of sorts."

"Great," Kasey answered, "I feel totally left out of the loop."

"Frist the good news," Hali started. She reached up and patted Daniel's hand, which was resting on her shoulder. "You're looking at the newest member of PLUTO."

"Congratulations, Danny. Settled on a code name yet?" Kasey asked.

"Dinlas, a little known, but important god, who was known for protecting wounded heroes."

"Very nice," Alex commented. "Maybe you'll get lucky and they will name a planet after you. No one had heard of Eris when I picked her either."

"You are never gonna let that one go are you?" Kasey chided Alex.

"Hey, it's all about who you know," Alex returned.

"And who you save," Kasey retorted.

Daniel smiled. "Well I can't argue with that." He leaned down and kissed the top of Hali's head.

"Why do I feel like I've totally lost control of this conversation?" Hali moaned. "You guys wanna hear the rest of the news or not?"

"Of course," Kasey answered.

"Good, then listen up, because I have more good news. The man who actually shot Kasey is pleading no contest to the charges. He even pointed the finger at the one who hired him. And you'll never guess who: no other than then the infamous Charlotte."

"That's not really all that surprising," Alex commented.

"No, I suppose not," Hali agreed. "Although, I was surprised, that when we pulled in Charlotte for questioning she admitted to everything. We called in Sasha too, she seemed more relieved than anything thing else, and sang like a jail bird. Keyton has some very serious charges to answer for; conspiracy against Sister Amazons, and purposefully using her position in a corrupt and malicious way just to name a few. Mother is still investigating exactly what she was involved in," Hali continued.

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear all that," Kasey admitted. "It must be hard on you."

Hali frowned. "Keyton and I have never seen eye to eye. The biggest threat was that, since she was the oldest, she'd gain Mother's _Rite of Caste_, and become our next queen, but I don't think that'll be a problem anymore."

"Then congratulations are in order. Hali, you'll make a wonderful queen," Alex responded.

Hali wrinkled her nose. "I'm not sure I want the job. Besides, hopefully it'll be a long time before Mother is ready to step down."

"Amen to that," Kasey seconded.

"Yeah, and speaking of Mother, she's beeping me. I better transfer you. Don't need to get her cranky by making her wait." Before Alex or Kasey could get in another word the screen went black, returning to the PLUTO logo, and then filled again with the image of the Queen.

"Kasey, Alex, good to see you both," Diana greeted.

"Your Majesty," Kasey and Alex returned in unison.

"Hali filled you in on everything that has been going on?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kasey responded. "It sounds like you are getting to the bottom of everything."

"We are trying. I never thought that one of my daughters would be conspiring against the other. Keyton claims that she was only looking out for Hali's best interest, but if that is true she could have gone about it differently," Diana answered.

"Perhaps I can help? Trace some records for you?" Kasey offered.

Diana shook her head. "Unfortunately, Kasey, not this time. You're too involved, so it's best that you stay away from the investigation. And that goes for you too, Alex. Consider this a direct order for both of you. Unless the request comes from me directly, neither of you are to get involved in any part of this."

Kasey and Alex both nodded their understanding, as the queen continued. "And that brings me to the second reason why I wanted to talk to both of you. Kasey, how are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm healing. Doc says I should be back on my feet in a couple of weeks."

"Good. You gave us all a pretty bad scare and I have to admit that I am pretty disappointed in your actions. A loaded gun? Really… in a public place like that? An innocent could have been hurt, or worse."

Kasey squirmed in her chair. "I know, and I'm sorry. Alex and I have talked about this extensively."

"Good," Diana responded. "What I want to know is why? Did you think that you might have to defend yourself with lethal force during my test?"

Kasey shook her head. "No ma'am. It's just, since I was kidnapped, I don't like to be without some sort of protection."

"So, if someone tried to grab you, you'd have enough time to reach in your purse and ready your gun? Don't you think that it might be a better idea to have it holstered to you? Or perhaps a dagger in your boot might be a better choice, or just relying on your self-defense training?" Diana pressed.

When Kasey remained silent Diana continued. "Kasey, you've never killed anyone have you?"

Kasey looked up, meeting her queen's eyes. "No, my Queen, but you know that."

"So tell me this, if you did manage to get the gun out and pointed at someone, could you pull the trigger?"

"I don't know. I never thought about it like that. I just wanted to have it, in case," Kasey replied.

"Kasey, what's the first rule of self-defense?" Diana asked.

"To not make yourself a target," Kasey recited.

"And what do you think carrying a gun does?" Alex interjected. "Especially if you aren't prepared to use it."

Kasey looked at Alex, her cheeks suddenly coloring in anger. "Alright, I get it. I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?"

"To improve," Diana answered. "Alex is right; I don't believe that you are prepared to use a gun. So, I'm revoking your arms permit. If you want it back, you'll have to work for it and get re-certified."

Kasey nodded, in a way relieved. Wresting with the man over the gun was one of the scariest things she'd ever done. She wasn't eager to ever repeat it.

"Furthermore," Diana continued. "I want to make sure you fully heal, both physically and emotionally so I'm suspending you for the next thirty days. Effective immediately your passcodes are invalid. There will be no missions, no assignments, and no sneaking in the back door either. Gods help you if I hear of you hacking your way in," Diana threatened.

Kasey bit her lip, already running through a list of ways that she could still access information, but nodded her head in consent. "I understand, my Queen."

"Good," Diana nodded. "And then that brings me to you, Alex."

"Me?" Alex asked.

"Yes, am I correct in understanding that you threatened Keyton's life and the lives of anyone who might be working for her?"

"Well, technically. I did tell Hali that she and Daniel were under my protection."

"I see. And are you aware that by threatening the life of a member of the Royal family could be considered treason?" Diana asked.

"Well, yes, but that wasn't my intention. I merely wanted to make sure what Hali and Daniel were safe."

Diana smiled. "I know, and I thank you for that. I've had sisters contacting me all week with information, terrified that you might act on your promise of protection. Apparently rumors of your methods of persuasion coupled with Kasey's proven ability to _find_ information has my Amazons running scared."

Alex grinned. "Really? Well then, I'm glad to be of service."

"But, that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you get away with it," Diana said as the grin on Alex's face suddenly fell. "So, I am also suspending you for thirty days, effective immediately your passcodes are also invalid."

"Wait a minute, are you saying that for the next thirty days there will be no missions, no assignments, no calls at three AM that one of the both of us have to hop of plane to gods know where?" Kasey asked.

"Exactly, and I hope you both take this time to seriously think about your actions," Diana continued, letting a smile slip.

Kasey and Alex looked at each other and slowly exchanged a grin. "I guess we better get to thinking then," Kasey concluded.

"Indeed, we have a lot to think about," Alex agreed. "If you'll excuse us, Your Majesty, I think we'd like to get thinking right away."

"Hmmm, well don't think too hard, remember Kasey's stitches," the queen warned. "Enjoy your vacation, ladies," she concluded, before she signed off and the screen turned black once again.

"She's right you know, we really do have a lot to think about, at least I know I do," Kasey said.

"I know," Alex agreed. "But trust me; I'll be with you every step of the way."

-XXX-


End file.
